


Craig and Cats

by mew_poo



Category: South Park
Genre: Cats, Craig pretending like he doesn't care but he totally does, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_poo/pseuds/mew_poo
Summary: He reaches for the doorknob, turning it, and hearing a slight pause in the din of meows. The cats know he's there now. No turning back.





	Craig and Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLionAndTheEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionAndTheEagle/gifts).



Every day at noon, Craig hears the cry of a cat outside his door. A moment passes and he hears it again. Then another, and another. It grows over the next minute, barely a pause between the incessant meowing of cats outside. 

How many are there today, Craig wonders. With the intensity of the cries from the other side of the door, Craig guesses at least 15, perhaps more. With a sigh he raises himself to his feet. Everyday the same goddamn thing. He curses himself internally for having a soft spot for animals. He isn't supposed to care; that's not what a Craig does, he tells himself. And yet his feet carry him to his pantry almost without thinking. He slides the door open, the smell of dehydrated, artificial meats and hitting him like a wave. 

This is my life now, he thinks, as he stoops to grab the measuring cup sitting within the bucket of cat food. He scoops it through the kibble, filling it well beyond its capacity. A few pieces tumble to the floor as he rises. The meowing outside is growing louder. He thinks he even hears scratching. 

If one of those damn cats puts scratches in my door, I'll kill it, Craig tells himself, even though he knows he won't. He reaches for the doorknob, turning it, and hearing a slight pause in the din of meows. The cats know he's there now. No turning back. 

He opens the door exasperatedly. The meowing resumes, but this time even louder. The cats swarm around each other, pacing, crying, fighting to be the first in line to get something to eat. Craig sighs and resists the urge to just kick them. There are at least twenty; definitely more than he expected. 

“This is what I get for feeding a cat that one time. THAT ONE. FUCKING. TIME,” Craig mutters to himself before carelessly tossing the food on the cats. No, not into a bowl, not placing the cup down. Just tossing it directly on the cats. The cats don't seem to mind, however, their meowing stopping immediately as they busy themselves with cleaning up the mess Craig has made. Craig closes the door, drops the measuring cup on the counter, heads back to his room, and plops himself on the bed. He covers his face with his hands, rubbing at his face wearily.  
How many will there be tomorrow, he wonders. How did I let this happen? 

"God fucking damn it."

**Author's Note:**

> Likely going to turn this into a series of short mini-fics like this. Possible Crenny and/or K2C


End file.
